


Took You Long Enough

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out getting a few beers while Sam decides to get drunk and text him. Xrated texting ensues. Written for the spn springfling fic exchange on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

This was written for SPNspringfling exchange.  
Cross posted  [here](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/52852.html#cutid1)  at the site.

Pairing sam/dean

    Rating: NC-17

    Any warnings: drunk filthy texting

Dean put down his beer and checked his vibrating phone. He’d left Sam frowning over his laptop a couple hours ago, and had killed the time with a few drinks. He was pleasantly buzzed enough that he was hoping his brother would be open to having his clothes pretty much ripped off in a few minutes. 

**_Where R U?_ **

**Needed a beer.**   He returned the text with a smile.

**_Got Jack._ **

**Jacked?**

**_Yah, jacked off by jack daniels_ **

Oh yeah, Sammy was in the mood. **U jack off w/o me?**

**_U wernt here_ **

**Drunk?**

**_Not enuff_ **

Sliding off the bar, Dean decided he’d had enough. It was a short walk back and he’d stop at the liquor store beside the hotel to replenish the bottle of Jack Daniels that his brother had apparently worked very hard to deplete. 

**What U wearing?**

**_A sock_ **

**Just one?**

**_Yeah_ **

**Where?**

Dean’s mind was already considering the sight of his miles long baby brother wearing nothing but a sock. 

**_my foot.Where the fuck you think id wer a sok?_ **

**Your dick came to mind**

**_Yer sock won’t fit my dick_ **

Yep. Sammy was drunk. Dean grinned. That only increased the probability he’d get laid and the possibility of some really kinky shit. Drunk Sammy was a creative, kinky Sammy. 

**What else?**

**_What else???_ **

**What else U wearing, dumbass?**

**Hello? No answer? Sammy?**

**_That was the answer._ **

**Huh?**

**_Nothing, ddumbass_ **

**Ddumbass?**

**_double_ **

Stopping, Dean took a long drink out of the new bottle. 

**You ready for me?**

**_Always        O U mean READY     Yep_ **

**Got started w/o me, Sammy?**

**_Just a couple_ **

**Couple?**

**_Fingers_ **

That stopped Dean in his tracks, the visual so fucking hot he actually shook his head to clear it enough to answer his drunk, horny brother. Part of him wanted to run back to the room and pound Sam into the mattress, but another part of him was having fun with his brother’s half assed x-rated messages. Sitting on a bench, he took another drink and started typing. 

**Couple fingers?**

**_Said that?_ **

**Tell me more.**

**_wtf? WTF R U???????_ **

**wtf wtf?**

**_What. The. Fuck. Where. The. Fuck. R U??_ **

**Keep saying fuck, Sammy. That mean you want to?**

**_FU NOW_ **

**U mean U want 2 fuck now?**

**_Quit scrwin round n gt ur ass here_ **

**What you want w/my ass?**

**_You slow? Me f u now_ **

**Huh? Thought U were rdy 4 me fu now?**  He had a few more drinks, picturing those long fingers flying over the keyboard with no accuracy whatsoever now. 

**_ Asshole _ **

** Mine or yours? Losin track here, Sammy.  **

**_ Washington w/u  _ **

**?????? **

**_ Fuckin splee check _ **

Now Dean just started to laugh.   ** Washington?  **

**_ Wash it _ **

**_ Down _ **

**_ w/me _ **

**_ FU s p e l l  c k  _ **

** Washington made mor sens. Wash wht dwon with me? **

** Hey, how come my spl ck no work?  **

**_ Spl ck fukng stupd.  _ **

**_ WASH  _ **

**_ BEER _ **

**_ DOWN _ **

**_ WITH _ **

**_ MY _ **

**_ DICK _ **

**_ GOT IT NOW?  _ **

Alrighty, then. Drunk, horny, and now very impatient. Pressing down on his own erection with the heel of his hand, Dean decided on a reply. 

** No, not getting it now. Busy reading drunk text messages. What was the question?  **

**_ DO I HAVE TO SEND A PIC??????? FINE.  _ **

Before Dean’s mind could even process what his brother was suggesting, a picture came through. Almost dropping the bottle, the normally unflappable hunter choked on his drink. There, in all it’s very long and hard glory, was Sam’s dick with his sasquatch sized hand wrapped around it. It was almost enough to make him lose it right there, untouched, in his jeans. Shifting to accommodate the extra room suddenly necessary in his jeans, Dean saved the pic to his phone, praying to anything that might be listening that no one ever get a hold of his phone. Ever. 

** Looks like ur doin fine w/out me **

**_ Will U 4 crist ske get ur dick bak here?  _ **

** Just my dick? What U got in mind 4 it? **

**_ My dick ur mouth ur dick my ass CLEAR NUF 4 U?  _ **

Dean realized he was now treading a fine line with his brother. Drunk horny Sammy made for a great night of really kinky sex. Aggravated Sammy made for a cold shower and a quick jerk off session. No matter how drunk he was. Standing, he wobbled a bit. He hadn’t realized how much he’d drank while sitting there teasing his brother. Crossing the parking lot, he decided on one more round. 

** So you ready for me to pound that ass of yours into the mattress Sammy? **

**_ Cant pund my own ass moron  not ridin my fingers over the finish line  _ **

Jesus fucking Christ, the kid texted drunk as filthy as he talked in bed. Standing outside the door to their room, Dean gave up even trying to hold off. 

When he opened the door, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Just as promised and previewed, was his little brother. Sprawled out, miles of soft skin over hard muscle, naked save for one sock half on his left foot.  


End file.
